A Carrier's Spark
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Flareup receives an unexpected surprise from two little Predacon younglings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or its canon characters.**

**Theme Song: Like A Bridge Over Troubled Water by Celtic Woman **

Darksteel and Skylynx looked down at the youngling curiously, trying to wrap their processors around what he had explained to them.

They oversaw the youngling crafting something and asked him what it was for. He then promptly explained to him that it was a holiday on Earth called Mother's Day and that he was making it for his own carrier.

A holiday… specifically made for carriers. They'd never even fathomed such a concept, like many human traditions, but they felt they should undertake it.

When they were first taken in by their carrier and sire, Flareup was still aloof unlike Predaking. As a Predacon himself, he was able to understand them and immediately stepped into his role as their sire. But Flareup… it was if she kept her distance out of fear. Of what, they had yet to decipher.

It wasn't that their carrier didn't love them. They felt that she did, with all her spark, but it was all so shocking to her. She tried to do what she could for them and protected them fiercely when given the chance but Darksteel and Skylynx could tell that she was still on the road to healing. They could especially tell when her optics would fill with coolant in a rare show of emotion whenever they would tell her they loved her. She couldn't fathom it and they knew it.

And that made them want to show their love to her even more.

"So, what do you usually give your carrier?" Skylynx asked curiously.

"I usually make her a card or help my siblings cook her breakfast but it's not what you give her that's important, it's the fact that it comes from the heart," Raf smiled.

"Comes from the heart…" Darksteel mused before grinning wildly, signaling he had an idea. He grabbed onto his brother's clawed servo, much to his consternation, and jerked him away, nearly causing him to fall in the process. "Bye, Raf! We have some planning to do!"

"Let go of me, you oaf!"

* * *

Moonracer grinned, nearly squealing, as the two younglings told her what they were planning. "No! Really?!"

Darksteel practically squealed himself as he nodded wildly. "Yes! We did!"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love it," Moonracer replied before lowering her voice dramatically, optics shifting left and right as if scanning for her best friend's presence. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you bring her here in about a joor or so? It might take us a while and we'll definitely need Sire's help before it's finished," Skylynx asked.

"Of course," Moonracer saluted. "You can count on me!"

* * *

When Flareup saw her friend approach her with an almost giddy look, she knew something was amiss. She crossed her arms over her chassis and raised an optic ridge. "Okay, what happened?"

"Oh, you'll see," Moonracer replied in a sing-song voice.

Flareup's raised optic ridge increased in height. "Don't tell me. The boys broke something else."

"Nope," Moonracer shook her helm, balancing herself on the tips of her peddes like a femmeling. "Guess again."

Flareup groaned. "Moon, I don't have time for this. If something happened, just tell me."

"Oh, something happened alright," Moonracer giggled. "You wanna come seeee?"

"If it'll shut your cooky aft up, I'll do it," the red femme rolled her optics good-naturedly as she followed the turquoise femme back to her quarters. Her suspicion began to rise with every step she took.

Okay, she thought. Either Fido got himself into another pickle or-... Slag. She couldn't even think of another option.

What the frag was Moonracer up to? And what was going to meet her when she arrived where her friend was taking her?

She stopped short as a delicate servo slammed over her optics. She flailed. "Moonracer, the frag is wrong with you?!"

"Shh," Moonracer held a digit to her lip components. "It's a surprise. Here, I'll guide you to it."

Flareup grumbled to herself as Moonracer lead her into the designated room. "Whatever meds you're taking, you need to stop."

"Silly Flare," Moonracer giggled. "Dreadwing won't let me have caffeine anymore."

Well, thank God.

Flareup inwardly vented in relief as Moonracer came to a stop. The femme had no sense of coordination whatsoever. Her forehelm was still sore from all the walls she bumped into. "Okay… One, two…. three," she heard the femme mutter before releasing her servos from her optics.

The first thing she saw was Predaking and their two sons covered in various colors of paint. Her brow furrowed and she was about to ask them what was going on before…

"By the Allspark," she breathed, seeing the newly painted tapestry on a spare wall. The painting consisted of herself and the three Predacons enveloped in a heart. In both Cybertronian and Predacon script the words: "Happy Mother's Day! We love you!" were written.

Her optics slowly filled with coolant.

They did all this? For her?

"D-Do you like it, Carrier?" Skylynx tentatively asked.

They did this. They did all this. For her. A wretched femme like her who, despite her previous dark circumstances, was blessed with a dashing mech and two sons who adored her.

A stray stream of coolant escaped one of her optics. She didn't deserve such love.

Her spark clenched as she felt Darksteel grab her servo tenderly. "Carrier, don't cry. We wanted you to be happy today and so we made this for you."

She looked into their golden optics and all she could see was love. So much love.

It took her a few moments to clear her emotion clogged throat cables. "I-I… I love it, you three. Thank you."

Darksteel laughed lightly as he wrapped her small frame in a hearty embrace. "We're so glad, Carrier!"

More tears streamed from her optics as she slowly returned the embrace. So much love… "I love you, Darksteel," she whispered. "Thank you. It's beautiful." She smiled once she disengaged the embrace and caressed Sklynx's facial plating. "I never knew you all had such talent."

Her smile widened when she observed their warm gazes before she dabbed at her optics. Slaggit, look at her. Getting all sentimental.

She turned her gaze to the Predacon king. "Don't look at me like that, Fido. You're enjoying yourself too much, I think."

"Of course," Predaking smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her forehelm. "If only because you are happy."

Overwhelmed by the emotions she had been feeling as of late and the act of kindness that her family had showed her, she whispered what she and Predaking had never said aloud but both knew to be true, "I love you, Predaking."

The Predacon froze, as if making sure that what he heard was correct, before smiling softly. "And I love you, oh flame of my spark." Before Flareup could resist further and chastise herself for her words, Predaking's lips had already overtaken hers.

Flareup didn't have the will to fight back. Not anymore. She was so tired of fighting, of being afraid. Of still hiding behind her walls. This was her life and though she loathed that they were forced together in such a manner, she loved them.

She returned the kiss just as forcefully whilst more streams of coolant traced lines down her buccal plating. So much love. She didn't deserve this and yet… God had deigned to bless her with such a family.

Flareup and Predaking eventually pulled away, the former feeling her spark flutter as gentle gold optics laid her bare. "Happy Mother's Day."

Flareup smiled gratefully up at him before turning to her best friend with playful indignation. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Actually, no," Moonracer grinned. "But I was hoping for it. You two are so cute!" She clapped her servos together. "So tell me, when's the bonding ceremony? I want to see a little Predaqueen running around here soon."

"Moonracer!" Predaking and Flareup simultaneously barked.

Skylynx and Darksteel immediately jumped onto the bandwagon. "I'd like a sister, Carrier!" Skylynx smiled.

"Me too! We should name her…" Darksteel seemed to muse before grinning widely. "Stryka! We should name her Stryka!"

Flareup glared at Moonracer. "Look at what you've started." Moonracer merely giggled in response. The red femme rolled her optics before throwing her servos up. "Fine. **If **Fido and I ever bond and have a daughter, we'll name her Stryka."

"Yay!" Darksteel grinned and began to jump up and down excitedly before pausing. "Bond? Uncle Skybreak told us that sparklings are carried here by Earth animals called storks."

"I'll show him a stork, the fragging idiot," Flareup muttered as she pinched the bridge of her upper facial plating while Predaking and Moonracer laughed.

**A/N: So sorry for my absence everyone but my senior project is due this Friday and I've been so busy! But I managed to get some down time so here's a lovely Mother's Day chapter for you all :3 Despite me rushing, I do hope you enjoyed this and I wanted to let you know an update for Dark Remnants should be coming up this Saturday too so make sure to look for that. **

**As always, may God bless you ****and your day! And I do hope you all had a wonderful Mother's Day!**

**"A wife of noble character who can find? She is worth far more than rubies. Her husband has full confidence in her and lacks nothing of value. She brings him good, not harm, all the days of her life. She selects wool and flax and works with eager hands. She is like the merchant ships, bringing her food from afar. She gets up while it is still dark; she provides food for her family and portions for her servant girls. She considers a field and buys it; out of her earnings she plants a vineyard. She sets about her work vigorously; her arms are strong for her tasks. She sees that her trading is profitable, and her lamp does not go out at night. In her hand she holds the distaff and grasps the spindle with her fingers. She opens her arms to the poor and extends her hands to the needy. When it snows, she has no fear for her household; for all of them are clothed in scarlet. She makes coverings for her bed; she is clothed in fine linen and purple. Her husband is respected at the city gate, where he takes his seat among the elders of the land. She makes linen garments and sells them, and supplies the merchants with sashes. She is clothed with strength and dignity; she can laugh at the days to come. She speaks with wisdom, and faithful instruction is on her tongue. She watches over the affairs of her household and does not eat the bread of idleness. Her children arise and call her blessed; her husband also, and he praises her: "Many women do noble things, but you surpass them all." Charm is deceptive, and beauty is fleeting; but a woman who fears the LORD is to be praised" Proverbs 31:10-30**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
